The coolest kisses
by Jenko83
Summary: This is a cheeky little Berena one shot I've been thinking about. Set after 'The Kill List' and before 'I Do I Do I Do' Definitely M rated and NSFW. Hope you all enjoy


This was now the regular thing, depending on shifts and Serena's schedule with Jason, Bernie would stay over at Serena's once or twice a week. Bernie liked this as Serena's house was homely and she did like being part of Serena and Jason's little unit. She was honoured she was part of it. It just felt right. Not too much pressure either.

They had gone up to bed, Jason was in his room watching TV and Serena was in the en suite. Bernie quietly nipped downstairs to get a drink and slipped into bed before Serena emerged.

"Hello you." Bernie muses as she pats the mattress inviting Serena to come to her.

Bernie had lit some of the candles in the room and switched the light off. Light music coming from the Ipod on the bedside table, linked up to the speakers. Bernie laughed at the fact that Serena still didn't know how it all worked or even where Bernie and Jason had put the speakers. The room was calming and just the perfect atmosphere.

Bernie thought that Serena looked beautiful in the candlelight, her short silk nightgown complimenting her body. Bernie drew in a breath and made no attempt to hide it. "Come here, my goddess."

Serena always blushed when Bernie complimented her. She slid in beside Bernie and kissed her deeply, "I've been waiting all night to do that." Bernie manoeuvred herself so that she was on top of Serena, straddling her, kissing deeply and holding Serena's hands against the pillows. She leaned into her ear. "Can I make love to you darling?"

Her question was answered with a long lingering kiss from Serena. "I'm yours." Serena whispered.

Bernie felt a sudden surge of excitement. "I'll need to undress you for this one." She breathed into her ear.

Serena had no objections as they slowly began to undress each other along to the music coming from the speakers. Music that Bernie had specifically put together for this moment. Serena went to kiss Bernie as they removed clothing that was thrown clear of the bed. "Mmmm not yet my goddess." Bernie whispered. Serena, was not put out, she was intrigued; what had Bernie got planned…

As they were now both naked, Bernie softly pushed Serena to the bed and kicked away any covers. She softly held Serena's wrists and placed her hands on the pillows level with her ears.

"Do you trust me?" Bernie said in more than a whisper.

"Yes darling." Serena did, and she knew whatever was coming next was going to be ….. well …. She didn't know but she wanted to find out.

"OK, close your eyes, no peaking, at all. OK."

Serena smiled as she closed her eyes.

"And keep your hands here at all times. OK." Bernie said as she placed her hands over Serena's.

Serena squeezed her grip in acknowledgement.

Bernie knew what she wanted to do, Christ, she had fanaticised about it enough, she just hoped it was as good in real life as her dreams.

Serena waited, eyes closed, her naked body keyed up ready. She felt kisses start on her wrist at her pulse point, the kisses moved down her arms down to her armpit. The same was the repeated down the other side. These kisses were tender and calculated, intended to send little flutters through Serena's body. Then there was a small pause as Serena felt Bernie lift for a second. "No peaking." Bernie must have sensed that Serena wanted to see why Bernie had stopped and her body contact had suddenly changed.

All these thoughts shattered from her mind as she felt ice cold lips surround her left nipple. She let out a little squeak as her body did a little spasm.

Bernie took a large mouthful of the icy water from the side of the bed and held it in her mouth for a few seconds. She also took an ice cube from the glass and rested it next to her hand. She went straight in for Serena's left nipple hoping to give her lover a sensual surprise. It seemed to work as Serena's body reacted involuntarily.

Bernie popped the ice cube in her mouth as she traced little kisses from the left breast to the right, keeping each kiss cool and sensual. Serena's neck was exposed as her head was tilted fully back as she moaned at each icy touch.

With that ice cube gone Bernie took another mouthful of water as she put slightly heavier kisses on Serena's neck, working to her pulse point and down to her collarbone.

All the while Bernie was resting the weight of her body on her forearm and legs. Her only contact with Serena was the touch of her lips. Serena was moaning in pleasure.

More water, new ice cube as Bernie moved back down to the breasts, taking in large sucking kisses to the flesh and then teasing the nipples with her cold tongue.

Serena was writhing on the bed as Bernie moved down her side to place kisses along right down to her hip bone, across her stomach and up the other side.

Bernie was glad she had bought a second glass of iced water up as she was nearly done on glass one but not nearly done with Serena.

Bernie blew her cold breath underneath Serena's breasts and planted the odd kiss. New ice cube in her mouth she gripped it between her teeth and ran the ice from Serena's Sternum to her pubic border. Serena had now placed her right forearm over her eyes. "Mmmm Bernie." Was about all she could muster.

Bernie shifted her position so she was between Serena's legs, still moving at a slow pace, still no touching, no words. She took another sip and blew cold air from her lips along Serena's left thigh and then down the right. It had the desired effect as Serena opened her legs further apart for her lover to access.

Bernie kissed and sucked at Serena's thighs and kissed the creases from the tops of Serena's thighs up to her hips. Repeating the move with an ice cube. Serena was moaning and arching her back, "Bernie, please."

Bernie knew Serena was close, she was glistening with wetness. She planted cool kisses on the top of Serena's inside thigh as she made her mouth really cold for the next assault.

She blew cold air from Serena's opening to her clit. She felt Serena shudder. She then decided that the time was right, she repeated the motion with her tongue, slow and cool, enjoying the moment of contact. Serena was dripping wet already, Bernie knew she was close. Fuck… she wasn't far off herself as she continued to lap up Serena's juices. She popped in a new ice cube as she focused on Serena's clit, flicking her tongue and sucking, allowing the ice cube to make contact with Serena.

Bernie could feel Serena come as she made a noise of sweet release as she orgasmed hard. Bernie licking up and helping the orgasm to continue.

"Woah, Bern, wow, oh ah, wow!"

Bernie kissed Serena's core and moved up her body resting half of her body on Serena. Serena could feel how wet Bernie was against her right thigh.

"Was that OK?" Bernie asked quietly, shyly.

"OK…?" Serena breathed heavily, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, and I need you to kiss me please."

Serena, obliged and went to move her hands to touch Bernie.

"No touching yet Ms Campbell." Bernie said quickly.

Serena kissed Bernie deeply. She could feel Bernie writhing again her thigh and moaning in delight as she was reaching her peak. Bernie's head arched back as she could feel a wave of an orgasm approaching. Serena was kissing Bernie's neck and collarbone as she felt Bernie release and wet heat run over her thigh.

Bernie exhaled "Fuck; that was better than my fantasy."

"Fantasy?" Serena said as her hands came up into Bernie's hair with no objections this time.

"Mmmm, yeah. Do you realise we did that with no hands." She wiggled her fingers in front of Serena. "Minimal contact, just these." As she kisses Serena.

"Well I never, fantasy's eh Major. I do hope there are more."

At that Bernie lay next to Serena bringing her in to her chest.

"Plenty, darling, plenty."


End file.
